Authors Meet Characters
by DCYin Yang Twins
Summary: WHOA!The characters get sucked into their own fanfic! What a crazy thing to happen! Please read. Fr:DCYin Yang (a.k.a. Gaijen Sensei & Cathera Hitomi)
1. The Beginning

"Authors Meet Characters"

Chapter One: "The Beginning"

Tap! Tap! Tap! The sound of the keyboard continues to echo throughout Chris's room. Tears from clouds slid down the window and darkness filled the sky. Lorraine sat quietly beside Chris and both concentrated on the computer.

"Is this okay?" Chris asked, pointing to the computer screen.

"I don't know," Loraine answered in confusement, "What do you think?"

"Aw c'mon! I'm already typing this thing out!" Chris complained.

"Well, I'm thinking!" Lorraine replied.

"That's why I'm asking!" Chris explained.

"Oh I don't know, think of something."

"But you just said that you're the one thinking!"

"Well, it's your sleepover!"

"Okay, I'll change it!"

"No, I like it!"

"You just said you didn't know!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"I don't remember!"

"Okay fine! We'll keep it!"

"Okay."

Chris typed word after word as Lorraine watched her. As she typed a pop-up appeared. Both lost concentration and turned to the distraction.

"What now?" Chris asked in a raging voice.

"It's a pop-up! Just close it!" Lorraine replied without interest.

"Wait let's read it!"

"Okay, but you're the one wasting time."

"Just wait for a few. Okay, it reads: 'Do not push the button! Click me!' That's strange. What button is it talking about?"

Both girls looked at the keyboard and observed it. A huge red button sat on the side, waiting for Chris and Lorraine to notice.

"A button?" Lorraine questioned. She leaned closer and stared at it. "Hey, there's something written on it!"

"What does it say?" Chris asked curiously, pushing Lorraine.

"Hey watch it!"

Chris backed away, pretending not to care, "Okay, okay! Just read it aloud!"

"Thank you! Now: 'Do not click on the pop-up! Press me!' Okay, that's just weird!"

Chris rubbed her chin with a skeptical look. They looked at each other and had an evil smile ion their faces. Chirs positioned the mouse to which the arrow would click on the pop-up. And Lorraine placed her finger slowly over the button. They were t hit it their targets as soon as the countdown went off.

"3…" Chris started.

"2…" Lorraine continued.

"1!" They hit the target with haste and observed the event that will happen. They sat in silence and looked at each other with confusement. Suddenly, a huge portal appeared on the computer. It sucked Chris and Lorraine right in, along with some of their belongings. And just in a second, the huge portal closed. Not to be seen again.


	2. For Starts

Chapter Two: "For Starts"

Lorraine found herself lying in a tub of water with a light shining upon her. She slowly got up and observed her atmosphere. Boards of wood were nailed to the wall and a lamp was placed upon her. Gusts of wind blew through the open window and gave a shiver in her spine. She noticed an empty feeling in her skin, but let me rephrase that… SHE'S NAKED!

"OH MY GO-( we must interrupt this sentence for a certain reason that is none of your business)! CHRIS! Chris, where are you?"

"SSSNNNOORREE!..." Chris snored loudly as she sat on the toilet. As you know, she was also naked.

"Chris! Chris!" Lorraine yelled while slightly shaking her. Chris raised her head slowly and opened her eyes. She looked around with her eyes slightly open. As she studied her atmosphere from place to place, she stopped and looked at Lorraine. Chris's eyes grew wider and she suddenly covered them.

"Good grief! You're naked!" she yelled.

"Just to let you know, you are too," Lorraine responded. Chris looked at herself and covered, "Good grief! I'm naked! What happened?"

"I don't remember. Do you?"

"Ummm… Didn't I have a sleepover?"

"Oh yeah! And we were working on our fanfictions!"

"Yeah! The a-a portal it umm…"

"Sucked us in!"

"Yeah and now we are in… A restaurant?"

"It sure doesn't look like it. Maybe a bathroom in a restaurant."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, I'm not sure!"

"Then let's go outside and check!" Chris dashed to the wooden door and was about to open it. Luckily, Lorraine stopped her by pulling on her hair.

"Would you put on some clothes first?" Lorraine suggested, still gripping on her hair.

"Oh good point," Chris pointed out, backing away from the door.

"You think there are towels in here?" Lorraine asked.

"Don't know. I guess we have to look around."

"It's a pretty small bathroom," Lorraine said, looking around, "I don't think there are any here."

Chris also looked around the small bathroom. It wasn't soon that she was able to find towels above the tub. Chris picked one up and roughly threw one to Lorraine's face, "I found the towels."

Lorraine took it off and showed an annoyed expression, "Okay, maybe I didn't see that."

As theyput on their towels , a knock came upon the door. Without thinking, Lorraine jumped in the tub, and for some reason, Chris jumped in the toilet.

"Whose there?" the mysterious deep voice growled. "You better open up or I'll just open it myself.

"Oh no! He's gonna open the door!" Chris panicked. "What should we do!"

"Well, first of all… GET OUT OF THE TOILET!"

"Oh yeah, good point." Chris jumped out of the toilet and into the tub. Splashes of water dripped throughout the room.

"I didn't want you to jump into the tub, I wanted you to get out of the toilet," Lorraine responded with a gross look.

"Don't worry, I'm already out," Chris claimed, pecking out of the tub.

Loraine showed and annoyed expression, "But I …"

BAM! A tall dark figure slammed through the bathroom door. His hair was in the position of a ponytail with slight baldness. The figure's eyes were deeply yellow, but a scar slept on the right of the eye. He was semi-muscular and had an angry expression on his face.

"Where are you?" the dark figure said in a rage. He searched the bathroom, brutally, not caring what he threw. Chris and Lorraine stayed in the tub, just watching helplessly.

"What should we do?" Lorraine whispered.

"Make sure he doesn't find us," Chris cowered, sinking into the water. The figure continued to search until he found two backpacks. It happened to be Lorraine's black shoulder bag and Chris's blue mini-backpack.

"Oh no!" Chris whispered loudly, "My backpack!"

"Calm down, it's just a backpack," Lorraine stated.

"But it's my backpack," Chris growled. The figure was getting close to Chris's bag and she was getting tempered. Without thinking, Chris jumped on the figure and strangled him down. She bit out part of his clothes and drooled like a mad dog.

"CHRIS!" Lorraine yelled, sticking out of the tub.

"UGH! Get off me!" the figure yelled. Chris continued to growl and strangle. Lorraine got out of the tub and pulled Chris away.

"Sorry about that," Lorraine said, backing away, "She's a little hasty when it comes to her personal stuff.

"GUARDS!" the figure yelled as he got up. A bunch of fire nation soldiers came and held the two girls in towels. "Put them in the prison hold. I'll deal with them later."


End file.
